Instincts
by Kakerott
Summary: saya feels restless and dosn't quite know why, could her body be trying to tell her some thing?


This is my first fan fiction, ever (Please be gentle).

I don't own Blood the last Vampire or blood Plus, they blong to who ever.

Free warning this is set before Saya looses her memories, but the time frame is modern day japan. please tell me what you think as my other work 9on Fiction Press) dosn't get many reviews, and thanks

* * *

Instincts

The night air was cool, the occasional light wind making the branches of the trees clatter, forcing people to dig out there warmer clothes earlier then normal. Despite the cool weather people where out in droves, intent on enjoying the Friday night, their weekend about to begin, with there friends, lovers and Co-workers. This was their night and they intended to enjoy it for all it was worth.

Saya tilted her head watching the ignorant masses in their ritual, their own hunts, hunts for their life mates, hunts for their life partners, their packs, their protectors and their protected. This was a night of instinct; a night that only came once a week and never remained the same. Rolling her shoulders Saya turned down the alley she had been standing in. Her long brown coat flowed out behind her as she turned, her bright red woollen jumper, covering her body and distorting her powerful nature even further, revealed itself. Pausing mid step, her leg still in the air, Saya turned feeling the attention of another, powerful, presence suddenly shift in her direction. Looking around at the passing crowed she stretched her natural senses to their limit but found nothing. The unknown power was either gone or suppressing itself to the point of invisibility, either way she couldn't afford the luxury of finding this force, though she was a little curious as to how it manage to hide itself from her. Dropping her white jogging bottomed leg, the cloth dropping over the sneakers she wore for their practicality in running, Saya walked away deciding to forget the incident for now.

For awhile they had been watching a factory, on the out side, even beneath that, it was simple a shady workplace that employed illegal immigrants to work for peanuts to pay off a debt far too high for them to ever relieve themselves of in their life time; all so their children could possibly have a better life. But, beneath all of the camouflage, the factory was a chiropteran nest, set up to blend into the environment the current Tokyo created.

Usually they would have moved within a few days of finding a nest but, unfortunately, the local authority was also watching the place and had to be forced away. Using their people within the government, it had all been a lengthy, frustrating process, but the police finally pulled out under the order of their superiors leaving Saya to do her work.

Of late Saya had been feeling restless, sliding from place to place in the daylight, watching people in their day to day existence as if hunting for something. It was very odd. The safe house being used was large enough to provide a decent work out, should she wish to hone her skills. But, of late that had not been her intentions. She had no real idea why she was so restless, it felt like she was hunting but she didn't know what or why. It was infuriating, at least twice this week she had found herself standing before an elementary school.

At recess Saya watched the children play, taking in their innocent expressions and their laughter echoing pleasantly in her head, with her when she left. It angered her that she had no clue as to what her own body wanted, she didn't understand the signals it was sending her, and it felt like she was in no control over herself.

On top of that her two new 'keepers' where far too scared of her to be of any real use, at least David and Luis had spines. Once, early on in their relationship the two men had watched her practicing with her blade, getting used to the new steel they had brought with them. It had both shocked and scared them, making them nervous and fearful of her when she was anywhere near them, it wasn't that she cared what they thought it was just that their fear got in the way when it came to the work. Saya found herself feeling a tinge, a very far off, dim sensation that could only be described as regret, they had been good 'Keepers', both David and Luis, fighting with all they had but offering her respect at the same time, she missed that. Her mined remained unfocussed on anything, allowing her instincts to guide her to her destination. The night had potential; the blood bath to come could help her rid herself of the restlessness she felt.

David Hunter stiffened suddenly; there had been something in the wind, feeling the presence of another; most ancient creature watching them. He could feel its hunger for …something. Shifting his red eyes left and right he tried to pin point the presence but found nothing, perhaps he should try to ignore this. He was no longer of the night in the way he was before, no longer bound to her savage rules or her finicky whims. He had earned his right of reprise in away no other had. At least that was what his guardian thought, now very thankful that he was finally retired from his life. The presence dimmed slightly, trying to hide itself from him, curious for its reaction he sent out his own Intent, loosing it to the wind. But, then deciding that he didn't want a confrontation if it could be avoided, he was laying low now; he rained in his intent, cutting it off completely. He felt the presence for a moment, feeling it remain for just a split second then, slowly, it dwindled. Latching on with all his might, David held the dwindling presence in his senses until he could no longer feel it then turned away, catching his reflection in the mirror of the restaurant he had been standing before. He decided that he should let the incident go for now, if he felt it again or noticed anything else he promised himself he would act but for now he would let it go. David briefly wandered if his appearance would be suited to the task ahead.

He wore his usual attire of black long coat, custom made to fit his upper body with the tightness of a second skin, worn closed no matter the weather and composed of three layers, each of which fastened in a unique way. The tail of the coat billowed out, allowed free to offer him room while he did his work. His black pants appeared to be leather, or leather like but where in fact an ultra rare material that no one else used; the same material was used to make his coat, these where cut to be roomy to allow movement.

His uncombed hair settled around his shoulders in a haphazard pile. The front portion on the left side of his head was permanently white, yet another scar from his previous existence, a shocking contrast to the night black hair that covered the rest of his head.

Carefully David lifted his hair to look at the silver scar hidden beneath. This was one of his first scars, the first of many, that his previous life had given him, driving their lessons home with the pain of their creation. This one, though on his face, was one of his less visible scars, many where still an angry red even years after there initial creation, his pure white skin hid the soft silver of the scars colouring. Now, even though it was no longer necessary, he maintained his high physical capabilities with rigorous, extreme training and still maintained his weapons, carrying them concealed amongst his clothing. His scrutiny of himself shifted to his eyes.

His red eyes where a cause for pause when it came to others, especially the absence of his original right eye, replaced by a more triangular shaped one with no pupil or iris, he wondered if it would be more appropriate to wear glasses, to disguise his eyes colouring. His left was still his original, as good as the day it was first conceived, his vision was better then twenty twenty apparently, although it was as red as his right, even the pupil and iris where the same. It seemed to stump people how his eyes became such from his original brown.

From behind David felt the wind shape out a human male, approaching with caution, and without turning foiled the approaching males attempt with a "Don't". The young male froze, pulling back from his tackling position and laughed. "How the hell do you do that, David?" asked Shinji Amino, David's 'school friend'. Shinji, like David, was a sixteen year old attending a public school in Tokyo, his life, young Shinji's, was a normal existence; he blew off studying to try and impress girls, hung out with his friends, David was the sum total of his 'friends; and generally behaved as a young man was expected to behave. He was the poster child for normalcy and, somehow, David; someone who had lead the most extraordinary existence possible, had ended up his friend, though David wasn't sure what exactly that meant.

David turned to the young man, Shinji was an ordinary young man of Japanese decent, he wore a white shirt a pair of decent black trousers and a pair of 'for best' shoes that he kept for special occasions, such as dating apparently. "I'll get you one day, Gaijin" said Shinji.

"No" said David, doubting the other boys word because, simply, David was better at 'The game' then any of the boys at school. David was something of a celebrity at school, his 'unusual' ability to know who was where at any given moment, even though he didn't actually look to see them, was something the young men in the school where fascinated with. They where always trying to trip David up, to catch him unaware. It was something of a challenge for the young men, if they succeeded David had agreed to explain how he did it and, on top of that, more about his life that he would be required to learn such a capability. The boys at the school where, so far, unsuccessful in there venture but they never stopped trying. "You may not think so, but I'm positive that you'll slip up some time" the boy said with a grin. "Any way, thanks for coming, I know you prefer to spend your free time brooding or whatever it is you do. I appreciate it, really" said Shinji.

Shinji and a girl at school where very close, attached at the tonsils whenever possible to be accurate, and Shinji had managed to get her to agree to a date, their first, cementing their relationship for how ever long it was destined to last, on the condition that Shinji could get some one to go out with her slightly older sister who went to another school. Shinji had asked nearly all the boys at school for the favour but none of them could make it. Though David was his only friend, People at school respected him. About to give up he had run across David. "Hey, David" he'd said looking at the floor, feeling far more miserable then he had ever believed possible, he had one chance to impress the girl he really loved and he couldn't find anyone to go with her sister. Of all the dumb luck. Faster then a striking snake David had grabbed Shinji by the chin and lifted his head to face him. "Explain" said David.

"You remember Eriko and I are a sort of unofficial couple?" asked Shinji, David let go of his chin and nodded, Shinji had to remember to look more at David then others because he tended to use boy language more. "I finally asked her out, y'know, on a date and she said yes," Shinji suddenly became excited and nearly grabbed David, forgetting David didn't like being touched. "She said yes, can you believe it? She said yes" said Shinji excitement bubbling over. David, restraining Shinji, nodded and Shinji dropped his head suddenly distraught "But her sister is visiting her and their mom" he said. Shinji once told David that Eriko had a twin, slightly older then her, but their parents had gotten divorced, the two children had been separated, one to live with each parent, but they where allowed to visit each other from time to time and they stayed in contact. "And she doesn't want her sister left out ya know? So Eriko said I had to get her sister a date too, 'cause she just had a bad bust up with her last one and well, it's not going well." Finished Shinji looked back at the ground. "I asked every one I could think of but every one's busy" sighing he seemed to disappear deeper into the despair. "Me" said David lifting Shinji's chin again. Shinji blinked, blinked again then finally smiled slightly "Really? You'd do that, go on a blind date to help me out?" he asked, David shrugged. And Shinji dashed off; happy to be able to spend time with the girl he wanted.

That had been Wednesday, now it was Friday and David had been good to his word and agreed to meet Shinji out side a restaurant before going to meet the girls. Shinji tilted his wrist so he could see his watch "We've got nearly half an hour, what do ya want to do in the mean time."? Shinji asked. David Turned his head once more to the door covered in reflective glass "Meet" he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the street. Shinji raced after him "You know you might want to try using sentences when you talk to yumi, I won't be able to translate for you all the time." Said Shinji, lightly.

"I'll try" uttered David not taking his eyes from the road they where taking, two gang members happened to catch his gaze and flinched away, deciding to get anywhere that wasn't here. "Hey two whole words, we're making progress." Said Shinji, grinning at David's back, the night was sure going to be interesting.

The sun rose into the sky, spreading its heat and warmth a long the way. People stirred, those that drank the previous night woke up hating the sun with a burning passion. Children leapt from their beds looking forward to a new day of adventure and learning. Saya found herself once more in front of a school, watching the children arrive and greet their friends. With the fence between them she felt an odd, burning in her gut, like she was hungry. But she had sated herself already so it couldn't have been that.

Stepping back Saya intended to leave the area, try to figure out why she kept coming to such a place, when some thing kicked her foot. With a slight cry a small shape fell towards the ground, it's small arms waving to try and right it's balance even though is was to late to stop the descent without aide. Taking a step Saya's hand came forwards so fast that it looked almost like she knew the child was going to fall before she even saw the child. Saya coiled her hand around the child, holding the small human by the waistband of her skirt. The small girl blinked a few times, trying to understand why she wasn't on the ground, on her knees and why there was no pain. Twisting her head the girl looked up at Saya and beamed "Thank you!" she said brightly. Saya felt suddenly uncomfortable, it wasn't like her to rescue children from falling, children did such things all the time.

Setting the child down Saya intended to walk away but her legs refused to move. A question formed in her mind that seemed both ludicrous and obvious. But her body, powered by some primal instinct that refused to allow her to leave until it was answered. "Are you okay?" she asked, feeling awkward, she wasn't much of a talker and preferred to let her samurai sword explain what she wanted for her. "I'm okay, thanks to you"! The little girl said brightly, practically jumping up and down, not really watching where she was going and, quite clearly, with out a care in the world. _So innocent_, Saya thought, feeling that the Childs safety was mandatory.

The girl span around, throwing out her arms and laughing while she staggered across the empty path. Saya noticed movement form the school yard and turned her head. The children where going in, it must have been time for lessons. Looking back she noticed the girl was still on the path, usually she didn't care what other people did with themselves, content to let them wander the earth in their own way, but the restlessness once more set in.

Coiling her hand around the child's arm she guided the girl, rather quickly, towards the gate "It's time for school" she found herself saying, wandering where the no nonsense tone came from "You don't want to get bad grades, do you?" she said to the girl. The little girl had to run to keep up, "I don't need stupid school, I'm gonna be a dancer when I'm biggerer" the girl said, still running to keep up with Saya's stride. Stopping at the gate Saya bent down "Listen to me, child" she said softly "Sometimes things don't always work out the way you want them to. Sometimes you have to adjust your plans, just a little." Saya rested her hands on the little girls shoulders "You have to work very hard to get where you want to go, but you have to allow for the possibility that you might not get to be a dancer for a long time." Explained Saya, "you'll have to be able to do something else until you can make your dream come true." She squeezed the childs arms "School will help you do that, that is why you must go to school, and work really hard. Do you understand?" the little girl nodded.

"I'll work really, really hard, I'll make you proud, promise" said the girl then she turned on her heel and ran inside the gates, across the playground and into the building. Saya straightened up, trying to decipher what had just happened.

Saya wasn't one for talking much but she had just given a speech to a little girl about the importance of going to school. She'd just saved that little girl from being hurt and then made her attend school, that was something the childs parents should have been doing. This didn't make any kind of sense what so ever. She was a hunter not a mother. She still had far too much to do before she could ever try to settle down.

Turning away from the school Saya felt the same presence as the previous night, looking around her she turned her head to find the presence's physical form. Her senses at there fullest Saya searched between the creatures around her, seeking the one she sort. Suddenly her instincts snarled in her head ordering her to turn, that their was a threat behind her. Carefully she slid the cylinders lid that she always carried with her just in case, from the main body.

Resting her hand on the hilt of the sword inside Saya turned slowly, with care. Before she could draw she looked up, seeking her targets head with her eyes for an accurate first strike. She stopped, what she saw, though very much still a threat was…fascinating. Time slowed to a crawl as she took in the young man, though he had an ancient and dangerous aura, clad completely in black walking down the street on the opposite side of the road. He was slim, lithe, carefully maintained in his build, doing enough to stay in shape but not enough to make it obvious. His eyes looked straight ahead, but they where aware of her, HE was aware of her, her heart skipped a beat, something that had never happened to her before, when that single thought formed in her brain. His hair was duel coloured, black and white, though she wasn't sure if it was a genetic anomaly or if it was something that had been done to him; either way she didn't care.

Crossing the street, her hart up in her throat now, she rested her hand on her sword. Following quietly behind her prey. For his part the young man made no move to turn, to spot her, challenge her or any other form of defence, even though both knew he was aware of her. Still he kept walking and still she kept following him, curious about this mortal that had the baring of a hunter. The burning returned to her lower abdomen. Why was she doing this, following this boy, when she should be moving out, to her next Chiropteran location, they had spotted a few more in the suburban area, she didn't know. He was a mystery one that she, or at least the instinctive part of her, wanted to solve.

Suddenly the boy turned into an alley. Surprised Saya raced to its mouth and peered around the edge. He stood in full visibility between the two buildings. He was baiting her, trying to get her to come out and face him. Pressing herself against the wall she tried to catch her breath, she wasn't normally this excited, and she knew what he was going to do because she would have done the same. He was a predator, so was she, he was very good too if he survived this long. Most of those with her survived long enough to retire, though that was because she was the one fighting. He would be gone, it was simple, he'd exposed himself long enough for her to see him then he would 'disappear', trying to draw her into the alley where he could strike from behind. Peering around she noted the space where he was once standing. Pulling back she smiled nastily, this was defiantly going to be interesting, if nothing else.

Stepping from her cover she walked casually down the alley, deeper and deeper, her eyes sweeping the grime and dirt, there weren't any homeless here, interesting, it also meant the boy and Saya would have no interruptions when they finally started the dance. Reaching the halfway point she stopped, shed the cylinder from her shoulder and raised her sword, blade flat. Her arms absorbed the impact of the boy's feet, immediately the boy coiled, brining himself close, then uncoiled, springing away from her while trying to slash at her mid section. Stepping back Saya avoided being cut in two by the breadth of a hair. He was good.

The boy raised an eye brow, holding his own samurai sword as if to lunge at her. Stepping back Saya timed her own movement to his lunge, stepping close to the wall then stepping out, going for the kill. With out turning the boy blocked her strike. He'd anticipated her move, impressive. Suddenly his grip went lax and he span the sword into his other hand.

Rising from his crouch he turned to her his sword at his side. Raising her own sword she quirked her own eyebrow, a challenge. Like lightning, he struck his blade colliding with hers. The cold sound of the steel ringing against the back walls as they slashed, thrust, parried and blocked each others swift attacks. Pausing Saya circled him, watching him with interest as he watched her. His eyes remained on her own, that was good, he didn't think he was superior; he was weary of her and her skill. Neither one where even breathing hard, even though they had been going at it pretty hard, they where fighting with there heads, using tactics to conserve energy. Tilting his head the boy lifted his sword "Who are you?" he asked, his Japanese like that of a native, flawless. "Saya" she answered, she respected him enough to answer that question when most of the time she was rude to just about any one who tried to talk to her. "David Hunter" he said. His arm blurred as he raised his sword to her, there was no real need for talking any more. Racing at him Saya smashed her sword down at his neck, she was faster then he was. Blocking the strike David pulled himself around, their blades still together. Pressing him back against the wall with her superior strength she peered at him.

He wasn't very tall, about her size and she didn't have to tilt her head to look at his face like she did with other Gaijins. Her eyes focused on his, they where crimson, like hers when she was on the hunt or her lust took control. His right one appeared to be missing. Despite that it had been replaced with another, less human looking eye, crimson as well, and he seemed to have no problem at all seeing through it though. With their blades shaking between them Saya looked across his face, young and smooth, pale as night washed snow and very beautiful, there was a softly silver scar, barely noticeable unless close to him, that travelled from his forehead to his cheek via his eye. Suddenly giving, after struggling so hard, David guided the sword down and to the side of him, spinning across her back and freeing himself from Saya. With out missing a beat Saya faced David, her sword at the ready. David lowered his sword again "Vampire" he whispered. Saya flinched, he knew about vampires? he recognized them? Was he a hunter to? It would explain his presence, this feeling of danger that caressed him like a lover. And on top of that his whispering was a major turn on.

With speed of a snake she struck at his mid section, payback for earlier. Stepping back David raised his sword, protecting himself from the follow up lunge. Saya braced her feet and pushed against him, watching as he shifted his own weight to counter her strength. _Smart_, she thought. Trying to match her directly would have been suicide with all the strength she had. He was fighting smarter, not harder. That was good. With a battle cry she pushed him back and raised her blade, going for a decapitation. At the last moment David dropped low and swung the hilt of his sword, pommel first at Saya. Springing backwards Saya found her self smiling; she had never fought another hunter before. _Quick_, she thought her joy rising at some instinctive thought surfaced within her mind, even if she didn't fully under stand. Shifting her weight she watched him carefully, his breathing was even, strong, despite the hard fighting they'd both just endured. _Stamina_, this thought made her quiver slightly as her brain, soaked in whatever hormone was making her fight this human, put it all together. The conclusion shocked her, scared her too on some level.

With out warning she doubled her effort and attacked him with out mercy, her strikes a physical manifestation of her conscious mind refusing the conclusion her instinctive mind had come to. Their blades met, this time David pushed the blade away, trapping it beneath his own sword, bringing Saya closer to him. Instead of trying to escape him though she was mesmerised by his eyes, eyes that had seen horror and death, had imparted such cruel fates whenever it was required. Someone who made hard choices obeyed his instincts when he needed to, a predator. Staring into his eyes Saya realised he too was powered by his instincts, that he was testing her as much as she him. She knew, even before his lip twitched in restraint that he had found _her_ worthy, just as she had found him worthy.

Pushing against him Saya smashed her lips to his, caressing the inside of his mouth with the demanding intensity that only some one who had restrained themselves to braking point could ever unleash. When he matched her ferocity Saya was more pleased then shocked his mouth was warm and inviting his lips hard, his tongue demanding. Pushing her self up against him, one hand coiling around his neck, her legs rising off the ground to wrap around his hips, her knees meeting the wall. Pulling her head back from kissing him she glared down at the coat that was suddenly intruding on their moment. Her free hand came down, coiling into a claw and tore his coat open. Planting both hands against the wall he was braced against Saya pushed away, making David stagger forward giving her enough room to pull the coat over his shoulders and watch it drop. Satisfied her interference was gone Saya resumed her kissing of David.

Turning David slammed Saya against the wall, making her groan against his lips; his hands came up from his side to tear away the woollen clothing. Pulling back Saya looked down at herself, her chest was nearly exposed as she only wore the jumper and bra, and looked up, from her chest to David's eyes, he smirked _An eye for an eye._ His eyes told her. Smirking back she devoured his mouth, having only been separated from it for a couple of seconds had made her hungry for it again.

Leaning back David pulled the jumper down Saya's frame, exposing her crème white skin and the tight flesh around her small muscles. Dropping his head he worked his way from her neck to her collar bone. Gasping Saya pulled her arms tighter around him, drawing him closer to her. Slowly she slid her hands up his clothed back, the black shirt fit so tightly it was like it was part of his skin. Her hands moved up his rigidly carved body, the slight dips and detours carved into his body told his savage story better then mere words ever could.

Finally, after learning all she could from the scars she couldn't see on his back, she reached the neck of the shirt. Pulling back from devouring his mouth she pulled savagely, her eyes sparkling with humour. _Ha, one more piece bites the dust_. Raising an eye brow as Saya stripped him of the shirt, revealing his own crème like skin, marred and distorted by scars and lithe quick muscle. Pulling back Saya admired his body while David planted his head against her collar bone.

Desiring his mouth again she nudged him with her shoulder blade. Pulling back Saya felt some thing slide away as he did his eyes where bright with humour of his own. _You where saying_. He discarded her bra and dropped his hand against her naked back, arcing it roughly, and planting demanding kisses on her mouth. Tightening her legs and arms she drew him closer to her. Lowering her legs to his knees Saya pushed her shoulders away from the wall and toppled with David to the floor, changing the positioning of her legs.

Hitting the ground Saya landed further up David's body, on his upper chest. Quirking his eye brow David regarded her questioningly. Saya smiled in response and stood. David half sat up, wandering what she was doing, his eyes brows disappeared into his hairline when he saw her straighten up. Saya turned at the waist, raising her own eye brow. _Ready?_ Shrugging David slid to his feet, pouncing forward, wrapping himself around Saya and colliding with the ground; looking up at him she grinned in a nasty manner, oh yes he was defiantly ready.

David shifted from his position, stirring from his semi sleep. There was someone nearby a threat of some sort; he could feel it in his bones. Shifting the tension in his body, to make it appear he was asleep, he listened to their clumsy foot falls, the idiots where making enough noise to announce themselves in a frat party. There where two of them. One was talking to another, both where young, nervous too. David wandered what they had to be nervous about. One was talking about someone killing them unless they found something. David lost interest, if they left him and Saya alone he was happy. Saya went rigid, her own conscious returning slightly later then his. He wasn't completely asleep she had been, recovering from the savagery of their sexual encounter. Moving his naked body against hers David settled her down and she drifted to semi sleep.

Listening intently to the two new comers David knew they would not leave on their own. Slowly he nudged Saya. Reluctantly she looked up, she could hear them too and knew what David wanted her to do. Slowly they separated moving with silence that only experienced night-hunters could ever achieve. David watched Saya slide her leg back into her tracksuit bottoms. Turning David noted that his clothes where across the alley and those two idiots where about to see them.

One of the two called out and the other came to investigate David's pants. The first guy smiled and lifted the clothing in his hand, saying something about evidence and suspicions being confirmed. David had no idea what they where talking about but they had the only piece of clothing he could wear in their hands and if they left he was going to be in for a long afternoon. Glancing at Saya he realised that he would have to do something about her upper body too, it wasn't summer anymore and indecent exposure was still a crime. Snatching up his ruined shirt and tied it around her, this would have to do her.

From behind a light caressed them both forcing Saya to look down, her eye site sensitive to direct light. David, who had his back to them, was unaffected. "What the fuck?" said one, taking in David's body of scars, he was naked after all. "Jesus Christ" whispered the other covering his mouth. Half turning David wandered if he could use their surprise to talk himself and Saya out of this. Avoiding killing them was his main priority, not that he cared about them living or not. He just didn't want to have to take on the police here if he could help it. Silence suddenly descended over the alley, except for the sound of dripping, looking down David realised that he was still bleeding, the sexually administered wounds must have been deeper them they had thought, still no matter.

Taking a step David watch the two back off. Raising his hand, the two flinched for some reason, David spoke "My clothing" he said. The two looked at the piece of clothing like it was some sort of weapon and discarding it, running for their lives. David turned to look at Saya who shrugged while retrieving their swords. "Humans are strange" she told him. David ignored the sword Saya was offering him for the moment. David shrugged, acknowledging her statement then he nodded, agreeing with her. Sliding his pants on David looked up to the roof of the building. Accepting his sword David coiled Saya to him, "Don't stay away too long" he said, she nodded to him. Pulling away Saya retrieved her sheath and cylinder, putting the sword back in place and placing it over her shoulder she walked towards the exit of the alley. Stopping she turned to see David holding his coat and sword "If you need me, I'll be there for you, Saya, no matter what" said David. She nodded accepting the statement. Turning at the same time they both went there separate ways. They had entered the alley as enemies and left as Life-Mates, sometimes instinct was an incredible thing.

The end.

Please read and review this, it's my first Fanfic and would appreciate the thoughts of others. Flames will be used to torment little brother, so send'em in. 


End file.
